Won't Let you Fly Away
by Peaches09
Summary: Takes place in "Saving the world and other extreme sports" after Max flies away from the cave after Fang kissed her. I don't own Maximum Ride, only the plot. FAX one-shot!


**Takes place in "Saving the world and other extreme sports" after Max flies away from the cave after Fang kissed her. I don't own Maximum Ride, only the plot. And the first half belongs to James Patterson. FAX one-shot!**

**Max Pov.**

_Fang didn't follow, though when I glanced back I saw his tall, lean form standing in the cave entrance, highlighted by the fire. _

_Not too far away, I found a narrow rock ledge, well hidden in the night, and I collapsed there in tears, feeling confused and upset, and excited and hopeful, and appalled._

_Ah, the joys of being an adolescent hybrid runaway._

_I lay there for a while, the hard, rocky ground wet from my tears. Not to mention my damp cheeks. Then I felt something warm run up and down lightly on my back. I knew I couldn't be an Eraser, they were all dead…maybe. I turned slightly to see what kind of monster or something was trying to attack me, but instead found chocolate-brown eyes staring at me, running his strong hand between my wings. Fang._

_Tears were running down my cheeks as I stared at him. He reached out his other hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He then cupped my chin with the palm of his hand and moved closer. _

"_I didn't mean to scare you away Max. There's no need to cry." He said, now rubbing my wings._

_I sat up and positioned myself right in front of him, taking a deep breath so I wouldn't yell in his face. "You didn't scare me away Fang," I said slowly. "I was just confused that's all…" I really didn't know what to say for once. I looked down and stared at my hands in my lap, not wanting to look at Fang. But I could still feel his eyes on me, making me want to look up. He placed his hand in mine in my lap and I couldn't help but look at him, only to find his face only centimeters from mine._

_He leaned in and kissed me again, placing his hand on the back of my neck so I couldn't break the kiss. I closed my eyes, tasting Fang's warm, soft lips on mine. It hit me then, this feeling, this desire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body closer. Oh god, this felt so good. Why did I run away before? I felt Fang feel a little surprised by my reaction this time. He ran his hands down my back and moving his head this way and that to get closer and making the kiss deeper. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip that made me gasp and open my mouth slightly. His tongue slipped into my mouth and explored my mouth, rubbing along my tongue. I made a soft, moaning noise that I never made before, but it made Fang make a growling noise and kiss me more fiercely. I felt my back touch the cold, rocky ground of the rock ledge and Fang's warm body hovering over me. I looked into his eyes and lay there; breathing heavy cause I forgot to breathe when I was kissing Fang. He placed his body gently on top of mine and started kissing my neck. I wrapped my fingers in his long, shiny black hair and pulled lightly when he started kissing a sensitive spot on my neck. _

_He moaned against my neck and moved down and kissed my chest. _

_He ran his strong hands along my sides as I ran mine on his lean, strong back. _

"_Max…" he whispered against my chest, making me shiver against him. "I can't take it anymore Max. I want you, I want all of you. You have no idea how much I have wanted you. Ever since the first day I saw you, I knew I needed you, to be with you. I have kept my hands off you long enough, but I can't take it anymore. After I saw you kissing that nub Sam in Arizona, I had to get my hands on you. Please… Max…"_

_That's the longest sentence he has said these past few days. And I knew he meant it, all of it. Now I wanted him, every part of him. All the jealousy from him being with that read-headed wonder and him staring him at those cheer-leaders at the football-game, had really been jealousy. I wanted to be the girl he kissed in that school, to be out on that football field dancing and him staring at me, but I got something better then all that. Us all alone on this rock cliff, all over each other and kissing like no bodies business. Call it crazy teenage hormones._

"_Fang…" I whispered in his ear, making him groan when I kissed it. "Teach me…"_

_He didn't answer but wrapped his hands around me protectively and kissed the top of my dirty t-shirt, making me shutter into him. He un-wrapped his arms from around me and placed my hands above my head and lightly kissed my lips. He slid his warm hands under my shirt and slowly lifting it upward, kissing each piece of skin that showed. He stopped to lift my shirt all the way off me and gape at me. I wasn't really paying attention when he took my shirt off, but when I looked down, I forgot I didn't wear bras. They hurt my wings. Ouch._

_I blushed when I looked at the expression of Fang's face as he stared at my exposed chest. I placed my arms around my chest since I felt self-conscious, but Fang moved my arms away and placed them back above my head. _

"_You don't need to hide Max," he said looking down my body, memorizing it. "You're beautiful…"_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but instead gasping as Fang placed his warm lips on my breasts. I arched my body against his as he ran his tongue along my breasts. Fang ran his hands along the sides of my body, caressing me, touching my skin. I wanted to touch his olive skin. I slid my hands down till I reached the bottom of his shirt, yanking it up over his head. He stopped kissing my breasts so I could get his shirt off and went up and kissed my mouth. I ran my hands over his soft, muscled chest, feeling his warm olive skin on my finger-tips. He rolled onto his back, taking me with him so I was on top of him. I kissed his neck, making him groan and run his hands along my back and wings. I went up and kissed his ear and softly bit it. Fang yelped, not in pain but in pleaser. "Max…" he whimpered._

_I smiled and kissed my way down his strong, muscled stomach and back up to his mouth. I ran my tongue along his lips and he gasped and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues battled and the rest of our cloths just kind of flew off from there. Fang placed himself on top of me and I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, bucking my hips to him. _

_When Fang entered me, I gasped at the pain. Oh god, it hurt. Fang kissed the top of my head and whispered sorry over and over. _

_Fang slowly withdrew and thrusted back in and I screamed his name loud and moaned. I held my arms around his neck tight and lifted myself higher to meet him. _

"_Oh, Max…" Fang said, gasping out the words. He moaned load and his wing expanded their full length behind him. Our heavy breathing and moans mingled as Fang went deeper into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to get all of him and he yelled my name loud and collapsed on top of me, taking me in his arms. We lay there a while as our breathing slows and listening to the low sounds of the night._

_I ran my hands in Fang's hair and kissed his shoulder. This is my best friend, my right-wing man, my soul mate, and the gorgeous guy I just made love with. I couldn't have been happier. I wanted to be with him, always._

"_I love you, Fang…" I whispered as I started to doze off._

"_I love you too, Maximum Ride."_

_We fell asleep in each other's arms._

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Peaches **


End file.
